1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for facilitating the lubrication of bearings and more specifically to a system for applying a lubricant to the raceway of a ball bearing for purposes of lubricating the bearing.
2. Prior Art
Lubrication is a determining factor controlling the life of a ball bearing system as well as the maximum speed at which ball bearings may be operated. Ball bearings experience high compressive stresses resulting in elastic deformation at the points of contact between the balls and raceways. The heat resulting from this elastic deformation as well as the heat resulting from surface friction is absorbed and dissipated by lubricating the bearing structures. Lubricant also prevents damage to bearing components by providing a viscous film at the point of contact between the balls and raceways.
Many systems have been utilized to maintain proper lubrication of bearing systems ranging from the most rudimentary steps of hand applications of lubricant to the balls and raceways to complex systems designed to control lubricating. An example of the complex methods of lubricating bearings disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,270, to Johnson, issued Jan. 25, 1972, includes the use of inflatable, rubber innertube rings on both sides of the bearing to be greased. Grease is forced, under pressure, between the bearing and one of the inflatable rings. As the inflatable ring is inflated, the grease is forced through the bearing to the opposite side where the second inflatable ring is inflated to expel excess grease away from the bearing area. The complexity of such a system is readily appreciated as is the additional expense involved in the construction and maintenance of the numerous components involved.
Some applications permit the use of a prelubricated bearing. These bearings are of standard constuction but have lubrication sealed within the bearing structure. However, these bearings are subject to a limited lubrication life since lubricant is not normally replenished and are subject to failure when the seals fail to maintain the lubricant adjacent to bearing elements.
The existence of various systems for maintaining and applying lubrication to a bearing structure evidences the complete unacceptability of the system requiring the manual lubrication of bearings. This is particularly apparent in machinery having literally hundreds or thousands of moving parts which function on a bearing assembly. Thus, the need has arisen for a simple, inexpensive assembly for providing lubrication to bearing elements as needed.